My Pet
by cocainetheelf
Summary: This story takes place in AU (Another Universe) where Viserys Targaryen has been gold and men from Khal Drogo. Oh! and Viserys is gay. (plot twiiiiist) He bought himself a castle off somewhere and decided to move his new army there so he could prepare to claim the crown. This will be a short story, no more than five chapters. It will most probably be filled with smut than any


**Chalice's Point of View**

"Stop him!" An apple flies past my head as I run away from the angry marketer; you see I was hungry and he has apples- so why not? Even thieves need to eat.

I cut past a few tents, sliding into a small pathway between the chickens that was up for sale. The angry marketer runs past and I'm save; thank the heavens. Oh yes, where are my manners! I'm Chalice; I don't know my last name for I never knew my parents so I grew up on the streets where I raised myself and taught myself the rules of men and women alike… And the most important rule I've learned is that if you dress like a thief, you'll be treated as one; but dress as a king and people will respect you as a lord.

But today wasn't my luck, for even in my clothes I got caught stealing an apple and two pieces of gold from his pocket. Luckily not too many people take notice to me, so after a few minutes I'll go back and walk around the market once more and everyone will greet me as if they've never seen me before. I slowly emerge from my hiding place between the chickens, and just as I'm about to start roaming again and look for my new victim for theft, a man with hair as white as snow rides into the market on a beautiful black Stallion and immediately everyone bows to him and greets him. A few men are behind him, either on horses or on foot, and if you look past the tents you can see the rest of his men are just outside the market. I move closer, standing beside a poor market boy.

"Who is he?" I whisper, my eyes moving over the features of the man… And may I just add, I haven't ever seen a man as attractive as this strange lord.

"That is Lord Viserys Targaryen; brother of Khaleesi, whom is wife of Khal Drogo…" The boy explained, his eyes also on the man. "There is said that Drogo paid him off with men and gold, and now Lord Viserys is on his way to his castle where he will rule until he can get to the iron throne-…" The boy was cut off by his mother scowling at him in their language.

"Oh, gold you say…" I whisper to myself as I quietly start moving a bit closer to the man; making sure not to look suspicious. I turn occasionally, glancing at fruit or pretending that I'm speaking to other marketers. I turn my body, looking over a tent that held wine; pretending to care that they had laid the wine to rest and become rich over many moons. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Viserys jump from his horse to speak to a marketer selling chickens; he turns his head and whispers something to the man holding his horse, then makes his way around the tent to get to the back where the rest of the chickens are kept. I quickly make my move and slid through two tents that lead the same path that the lord took- quietly I follow him as he speaks to the marketer about the chickens in a strange language. Just an inch more and you could snatch the satchel. I think to myself, my moves swift and quiet as I get closer and closer to the man- Viserys stops and speaks to the marketer who also has his back turned to me. I take half a step closer, stretching out my hand slowly… When suddenly there is an arm wrapped around my waist and a knife to my throat. I freeze and hold up my hands; my breathing increasing rapidly.

"Well what have we here." Viserys slowly turns around, and god I swear he's more gorgeous than I could ever imagine a man could be… Wait no, fuck Chalice, you're not gay, you do not lie with men! "Trying to steal from me? Viserys Targaryen?" His words are like silk, and with each word he moves closer to me and with each step the blade feels sharper against my pale skin. "Do you know who I am, boy?" He asks me, his eyes piercing into mine and a small smirk playing on his lips.. Is he enjoying this? "Obviously you don't, for if you did then you would've answered my question the moment I asked it" He growls, grabbing my chin and taking another step closer- his eyes being more threatening than anything else. "I am the last Dragon. I have the blood of ancient dragons coursing through my veins and you dare disrespect me by staring at me as if you're a mere sheep… Ignoring my questions and daring to steal from me" With each word you could hear him getting angrier… And then it hit me, I knew that his name sounded familiar. I've heard about him, and his sister who is now Khal Drogo's Khaleesi. I'm lost for words; should I apologize or should I fight? I've never been one to admit that I'm wrong. Silence hangs in the air.

"Well?!" He tightens his grip, and I can feel his hot breath hit my face. I keep silent for another moment before speaking out;

"Well? Oh! You expect me to apologize… Well I am so so sorry my lord." I sneer sarcastically, a smirk playing on my lips. He took a step back and slapped me, causing my cheek to sting and most probably turn a light shade of pink.

"You disrespectful little fuc-" Viserys was cut off by a man walking over holding a large knife.

"You! You stole my gold!" It was the marketer from who I was running.

Viserys chuckled darkly, shaking his head so his white locks swayed. "Oh, so you're an expert criminal? I wouldn't have guessed… You certainly don't dress the part. If it wasn't for your stinky hands, I would've thought you're a high respected lord." Viserys sounded amused, as if he thought of this whole interaction like a game.

"Well I guess that's what makes me so good at it" I snap back, the smirk not disappearing. Viserys ignored the comment and looked past me, nodding once. And in a moment my shirt was cut from the collar, right down so that my front was exposed. "What the fuck!" I exclaimed and tried to move away but the man still had a grip on me so I couldn't move. Viserys looked me over with amusement but curiosity, as if he was contemplating on something. And after a moment of silence and his eyes devouring my body, he took out a small bag which contained I'm guessing gold, from the sound it made, and gave it to the marketer before sending him off.

"Get him tied up and on a horse, he's the one I've been looking for." Viserys ordered, and within a moment my hands were behind tied behind my back and I was dragged off back towards where they left their horses.

"What?! Where are you taking me?!" I rampage, trying to move away from the man who had tied my hands. Viserys got on his horse, not saying a word as two others helped the man get me on a horse which was then led by the same guy that tied me up. "People will be looking for me!" I lied, my voice sounding desperate and full of fear.

Viserys chuckled, nudging his horse with his legs so it started walking. He gave me a slight glance over his shoulder, and I swear you could hear the smirk in his voice. "No one will be looking for a street rat."

-Hours Later-

We've been riding for gods know how long, and no matter how long I ask or plead or bitch, no one wants to tell me where we are going or why I am going along. I've accepted the possibility that I might be killed for my stealing, but then why would he have been said 'He's the one I've been looking for' like no I don't understand this. I sigh deeply, and for the first time since the market he scoffed slightly, turning his head to look at me with those deep eyes of his.

"Could you stop your sighing and whining? We'll be home in a fort night and then you'll see that you'll feel right at home" His voice was so calm and smooth, but his words were confusing as fuck. I sigh once again, which causes him to chuckle and stop his horse. "Stop!" He commanded and all his men stood still, waiting for further orders. "We will camp here tonight!" He said, and the man leading my horse translated in a strange language and everyone immediately stopped moving forward and started to unpack things and horses so that they could set up tents. I was pulled off the horse and took to a tree where they tied my legs together and my hands were tied to the tree so my chances of escaping is 0.fuck all.

After a couple of hours of watching everyone setting up tents and making fires, I was finally untied by the same man as earlier. "Lord Viserys is looking for your presence" He said in a foreign accent, keeping a strong grip on my arm as he led me to the largest tent in the camp. It was getting dark and cold outside, so I was glad that I was finally allowed inside. I was led through the small entrance then pushed inside; I stumbled slightly and scowled the man under my breath. Just as I was about to say something, the man had left and my attention was caught by a familiar chuckle.

"Well isn't that a pretty site… Come here and join me." I followed his voice and my eyes fell upon him lying in a tub and being surrounded by candles to keep the light. I kept myself where I was, not sure what to do.

"I uh- I'm fine here-" I stuttered. Why the fuck did I stutter? I've never been nervous around anyone, and I've never been this type of nervous around another man before.

"I am Viserys Targaryen, Lord of the seven kingdoms – and you will do as I say" He was demanding, not asking; and I promise you that if he was someone else I would've knocked his teeth in but there was something different about this man that I just couldn't put my finger on. So, I didn't do what my instincts told me to, and moved closer to the tub until I was next to it. "Well?" He asked expectedly, furrowing his brows – his whole being just screamed danger and something inside me just told me that it would be impossible for me to fight against him. I slowly slid off my coat, dropping it to the floor then slid off my teared shirt then hesitated for a moment as I was sliding down my pants and kicking them off along with my boots. I stood with my hands in front of my cock, hiding it from his sight. And all the time he was watching me patiently, devouring me with his eyes. I looked down at the tub, and for a moment I considered running away but that would do me no good, I'm naked. I sighed heavily once more and climbed into the tub, slowly lowering myself so I was with my back against the tub and my eyes down at the milky water.

"Oh, we'll have to do something about you and that sighing, you sound like an old bull." He said, and without even looking at him I could hear the smirk that was post probably smeared on his face. "Now why do you think I would invite you to bathe with me? To just sit there and soak?" He sat up and his hands moved through the water and found my hips; my eyes darted up and met his, warning him that he shouldn't touch me but 


End file.
